The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life
by DreamJuice
Summary: So what happens if Tyler's van does hit Bella? What if Edward finds a new girl - but instead, THIS girl is putting HIM in danger; even if she doesn't know it?
1. Chapter 1

I Think I had always forseen myself having a different life to everyone else - but never like this. I had never even beleived that this was possible. But this was my new life now -  
I was never going back.  
It all started on my first day at my new school. "Forks High School" The sigh read. "Home Of The Spartans"  
My parents and I had lived with my grandmother ever since I was born. It was a small, 3 bedroomed house, We'd always intended to move but it had been hard on Gran, ever since my Grandpa died. We'd lived in the beautiful countryside. It wasn't particularly sunny,  
but wasn't this cold, none the less.  
My Grandma had passed away 6 months ago. My Gran had always been a firm, cruel old woman,  
whose only emotions were expressed to her stupid little cat, Edgar.  
So somehow, we ended up here. The weather got me down ever since I stood out of that plane.  
My mother loved it, she adored the greeness on it. That was a little admiration only she had; my father hated it too.  
My parents enrolled me into this school the first chance they got. It was a small school,  
but I was used to that.  
My first day was dreadful. I got out of my dad's old van to await a nightmare. As I reached the steps, I turned round to see and old, red Chevy truck, something that my Grandfather would've owned when he was alive.  
Nobody could have saved her; the blue van was skidding across the road at an alarming speed. She was crushed between the two vehicles; poor Bella Swan. I heard that she'd only been there a few days. The owner of the van, Tyler, I think - was pretty disdraught, too.  
He didn't come back after that, same with her.  
But life had to go on, as did the school day, even though half the students were at the hospital, somehow hoping the girl would make it.  
Biology was my first lesson - something I hated. There were lots of spaces, but I took one next to a tall, bronze haired boy, who I think, might have just about been looking at me in a wierd angle, as if he was angry with me.  
The second time I looked at him, my eyes widened. He was amazing, his face looked like it had been carved out of angels, his bronze hair was waving in every direction, and he had a deep gold colour in his eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch him - make sure he was real.  
I took me a while to figure out that he was sat almost beside the wall - I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but this was bull. He chuckled at me, glancing quickly at me, but no smile reached his face. I decided to start a conversation.  
"Hello, I'm Andrea. Could you tell me where the gym is? I'm new here"  
"Ah." He Replied. "I thought as much, I'm edward. I don't usually go to the gym, but its up the science hall and turn right"  
His voice was utter perfection. He had a polite tone which made my legs go all rubbery.  
Well, atleast I had met somebody new.


	2. Chapter 2

He made me laugh too much. There was no way that I could listen to the teacher. It was as if Edward knew what I was thinking - and said it aloud. He still sat away from me, but I felt safe around him. And he was so...Quick;at everything he did. Sometimes it hurt to pull myself away from him. I have to admit - I'm not the most observant kid, and it did take me a while to realise where edward sat. He was sat elegantly, as always, with a table of super hot kids. There was a blonde girl, curvy figure, bright blonde hair, her eyes and her skin were similar to Edward's, infact, I was sure that all 5 of them were pale, with the same golden hint in their eyes. Just looking at each of them took my breath away - I had to check that my heart was still beating.  
I had tried to befriend some of the other kids at school - but all rejected me. I felt an outcast as I slammed my tray onto an empty table, not looking up from my lasagnya.  
"Hello." A familiar, silky voice whispered. I tilted my head, to see that Edward was opposite me; it gave me a shiver up my spine.  
I felt warm; wanted, even, since Edward was one of the few students here that were not mourning Isabella Swan. I suddenly pictured Edward naked in my head, admiring all of his godly features. His eyes flashed black in suprise. He shook his head quickly, staring down onto the table, laughing at me again.  
"Um, Edward, This is a daft question, but what the hell is with your eyes, dude?" I asked,  
suddenly feeling stupid. He flashed me an uneven grin, one that made my lungs burst."I'm special." He told me, and we dropped the subject.

Walking myself home, I spotted an opening in the woods. Pure curiosity overwhelmed me,and lead me is stupid, I though. Your going to get hurt.  
Thats when I spotted them. I heard the rustle in the trees, so I squatted. Three figures appeared, 2 men and a woman. They were too inhumanly beautiful. They turned around as if they had saw me. They smelled the air, but went back onto their trail. Their mouths were moving quickly - like talking in fast motion. Danger, I thought. Get out of here.

I sprinted across every branch I came across, only stopping for breath when I could see the grey clouds again. I silver volvo pulled up next to me as I was still catching up with myself. It was Edward, flashing a stupid grin again. He beckoned me in the car, and offered me a ride home. I agreed reluctantly.

He didn't make much conversation, he was too busy making the car speed up to 200 miles an hour. Or atleast, he looked busy, he was good at that. So I reminded myself of my day, and then I thought about the gang I had just saw in the woods. Edward let out an almost silent gasp, and turned to face me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't seen Edward at school since then. It partly had something to do with that I was ill,but I knew there was something fishy going on. My mother brought up some homework books to my room for me to do, but reading was good for me, so I got stuck in. I was reading a myth book, about werewolves, pixes, elves, and vampires. I knew by now that Edward could not be a normal human, so I decided to do some investigating. I had an idea that he was a zombie,  
he almost qualified as one in one of the books I had read, Generation Dead.

I had a dream about the three adults I had seen in the woods, there was something unusual about them. They all glared at me, shouting, daring me to run, but my legs were stiff. They reached out to touch me, when I awoke from my slumber, covered in sweat. I clutched my heart, checking there was still movement. My head hung down in shock and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My book was open, which caught my eye; I was sure that I had closed the book.  
I hauled myself off the bed, being carefull to be quiet. I closed the book now, as if it was giving off a foul smell. I looked around carefully, smoothing my fingers around my mouth. I knew somebody was there, and I couldn't help but call out, I didn't know it had been me at first.

It was the female I had saw in the woods. Her eyes were gleaming red, which matched her amazing hair. I backed away, sensing danger. She reached out, but restrained herself.  
" So your the one I saw in the woods the other day." She said to me, barely loud enough for me to hear. "My, you are something."

She ran a finger down my stringy, short black hair, licking her lips. My body was in freeze again, as if she had locked me into her grasp. She reached for my neck now, pulling me towards her. I stumbled obediently, her lips touching down to my pulse. I felt a sharp pain, as if she had bit me, and I held back the cry I so badly wanted to scream out. It was like nothing I had ever felt before; then she left me, laughing in satisfaction.

I had to get out of the house, it was suffocating me, my lungs were shutting down. I managed about 5 metres before my whole body collapsed onto the pavement. I vagely remember soft voices, and beingf hauled over somebody's shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

"so what do we do with her?"  
"i don't know, dufus, i've never been in this situation!"  
"shall we call doctor bloodsucker?"

i woke up in a small, cosy living room. the fireplace crackled, as i looked at the 3 boys who were crouding me now. their hair was longer than mine, no doubt, in shades of browns and black. the one in the middle looked the most babyfaced, the only one with black hair. the pain was insufferable, i couldn't breath. i couldn't move, i couldn't feel my arms and legs. just pain. lots and lots of pain. it felt like i was being torn apart from the inside.  
"kill me!" i pleaded to them. "kill me now!" they were now pinning me down, trying to keep me on the floor. it was then i realised i was struggling, groaning, trying to get up. i felt vicious, i felt hungry. their hot skin on my cold arms were soothing, though, it calmed me just a little.  
i heard the screech of a car park outside. "mom!dad!" i cried, hoping it would be them. i wished my mom would come in and cuddle me, and shush me till i could sleep. like when i was 5 years old and i had the chicken pox. if only she would be able to make this all go away, like she used to.  
it was a pale man, with handsome features. he had a straight nose, and the same, honey eyes that edward had had only the day before. he had a long scarf covering his neck, as he bent down towards me, grabbing my hand. he rubbed his finger over my bite mark, which only made me scream out in agonizing pain. he looked down to me sympatheticly. "i'm sorry." he said to me. "i'm so, so sorry." he looked up at the boys that had took their hands off of me, and had almost backed into the wall completely. he nodded at them, while they just crossed their arms and waited till he had scooped me into his arms and gone out of the door.  
through all the pain, i forgot to wonder how strange this night was getting!  
we arrived soon after at a large, white mansion, covered in forest trees. we were in the middle of nowhere. i saw figures staring by the window as carlisle shut the car door and carried me inside. i clung onto him, moaning and groaning as he pushed the door open, simply carrying me with one hand. "help me..." i begged. "please help me... so much pain..." he shushed me, as he walked to another person, pale, with golden eyes. she had caramel hair, that curled down to her shoulders. she looked down at me worriedly. "oh dear..." she mumbled. she looked up at carlisle, and said something more, but i did not hear. it was if they were mouthing to one another. he gave her a quick nod, before handing me to her and letting her carry me upstairs. it was a long, white corridor, with several doors, until we got to the end. it was prettily decorated in the hall, with a dim light. she opened the door for me, carrying me as simply as carlisle had. "this was our... 'spare room' i guess. but it's yours now. she lay me gently on the white, plush bed. i looked out of the full windows, it looked like there were no walls. we were in the middle of a big forest. another lady appeared by the door. she had long, blonde hair. golden eyes and pale skin, did that suprise me. she was suprisingly glamorous, though with a face like that she could be. esme looked over at her, her face filling with worry again. "where's edward? i think this is the girl he was talk-"  
"he's out hunting."  
"okay well, make sure he doesn't see her. this might upset him."  
that was all i heard untill i slipped into unconciousness. 


End file.
